Attachment parts and trim parts for vehicles and, in particular, the front radiator grille of a motor vehicle are generally fastened by means of a plurality of fastening elements to components fixed to the bodywork. Said components are, for example, the engine hood, a bodywork component configured as a crossmember or a fender. When mounting the radiator grille, a very accurate alignment or adjustment is undertaken before fastening in the final position. Thus a uniform gap size from the adjacent trim parts is achieved, irrespective of the tolerances of the components. This uniform gap size is regarded by the end user as a measure of the perceived value of the motor vehicle.
A very simple, cost-effective and rapid fastening of such attachment parts and trim parts is achieved by clip connections. Clips, however, require a positive fastening situation and generally do not permit an alignment of the components relative to one another. An alignment or adjustment is possible, for example, with screws and slots. However, locating and maintaining the position until the permanent connection is produced after tightening the screw relies on the skill of the factory worker.
Some improvement is achieved in this case by the adjustable fastening means for attaching a radiator grille disclosed in the official document DE 42 38 725 A1. As the adjustment is carried out by rotating an eccentric body, the locating of an accurate position is facilitated. Additionally, the loss of alignment by inadvertent movement of the components relative to one another, until the permanent connection is produced, is to a certain extent reliably excluded.
During the alignment or adjustment of the radiator grille, however, it is necessary to actuate the eccentric body by any mechanical means. The eccentric body is thus not able to be arranged at a position which is inaccessible during the positioning. This in turn restricts the installation situation. As in a typical case the positioning of the radiator grille is one of the last steps when mounting the vehicle front part, there is a very limited applicability for this known solution.